


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will has been having nightmares for a week when Hannibal finally confronts him about it.





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

 

“Will? Are we going to discuss this?” 

 

He refused to turn around, still shaken, and closed his eyes despite the dark. 

 

“No.” 

 

“You had another nightmare.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“You,” Hannibal whispered, putting his hand on Will’s back, “Spoke my name rather loudly. The dog was…” 

 

“It’s just a dream, Hannibal,” he mumbled, “Go back to sleep.” 

 

“You are aware that we share the same bed and I am not going to be settled until I know what the cause of these recurring nightmares are. I thought...we’ve been doing rather well.”

 

He sighed and reached back for his hand. Hannibal intertwined their fingers and Will’s eyes grew wet. “It’s been four years and you still….?”   
  


Hannibal moved in close to Will’s back and wrapped an arm around him. “You’ve only been plagued by these night terrors for a week. You haven’t had any unhappy dreams since…” 

 

Will laughed. “That first week. I think you pretty much slept outside my door for a while there.” 

 

“I did no such thing.” 

 

He breathed in the familiar scent of Hannibal and felt the images that had just terrorized him melt away. “You did, but it’s okay. I’ll pretend.” 

 

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Will.” 

 

“Jack,” Will said softly, “It was about Jack. He found us and....” 

 

“...took is in.” 

 

“Me,” Will whispered, “He took me.” 

 

The silence he got in answer was long enough for a tear to fall down Will’s cheek. 

 

“I see.” 

 

“Not that I’d ever think he could….” 

 

“How long have you been afraid of us being caught?”    
  


Will thought for a moment. 

 

“What year is it again?”    
  


“Two thousand and nineteen.” 

 

“Not right away,” he admitted, “We never stayed anywhere for very long until….” 

 

“Cuba.” 

 

“And I love it here,” Will said, “I just...staying still makes it harder to run. I can’t...won’t...lose you.” 

 

Hannibal turned him onto his back and Will could hardly see him but didn’t have to since he’d long ago memorized Hannibal’s face to embarrassing detail. “I am not going anywhere nor are you. The dogs, the house, and every aspect of our lives here is safe. I promise you.” 

 

He kissed Will’s tear stained cheek. 

 

“You don’t know that.” 

 

“I do.”  

 

“All it takes is one mistake.” 

 

“That we won’t make.” 

 

“We---” 

 

Hannibal put his fingers over Will’s lips. “How about this? Let us make every moment until then last. Hold back nothing, give each other everything, and love like we’re running out of time.” 

 

Will pushed his fingers away. “Haven’t we been already?” 

 

“I haven’t,” Hannibal admitted and moved in so close Will felt breath on his lips, “Though if you have….I think I have some catching up to to.” 

 

Will grinned. “I guess you do.” 

 

“Prepare yourself.” 

 

Will put a hand on his cheek. “I can’t wait.” 


End file.
